NaruSaku Oneshot!
by DelilahxxBabyx3
Summary: "B-But that's not fair! With love it's supposed to be equal! We're supposed to tell eachother everything so that we can help eachother through it all! I wanna help you dammit! I love you. And I'm not letting you keep hurting!" I say, aggravated.


Tsunade had just given me the day off from the hospital today since I had just gotten home from a mission 2 days ago, and the hospital really wasn't busy, at all. Thank goodness. So I strolled down the streets of Konoha with a lot of things on my mind. It seems as though everyone of Naruto and I's friends know more about him and his childhood then I do. Why is that? I don't understand it. Naruto and I have been going out for a year and 3 months. And he still doesn't want to open up the me? Was it something I did? I don't understand it. I have to talk to him about it because I start going crazy with all this worrying and stuff. I wonder where he-

"OUCH! Watch where you're going forhead!" Ino said, annoyed.

"Wha- Oh! Hey Ino-Pig! Sorry about that. I just have a lot on my mind." I replied.

I helped Ino to her feet and helped her pick up her flowers.

"Yeah yeah yeah. What's on your mind anyhow Sakura?" She asked curiously.

"It's just that...I feel like everyone knows more about Naruto and his childhood and all that than I do!" I say a little hesitant at first.

"Well. I don't really know what to tell you wit that Sak. I mean. Just try and talk to him ya know? See how he reacts when you try to get him to open up. And...I guess just take it from there...?" Ino says, unsure.

"Well. That helped just _so_ much. 'Cause I couldn't have thought of that myself. Ah well. I'll tell you how things go, pig. I'll see ya later." I say as I wave and walk away.

"See ya forhead!" She replies with a wave and smile and walks in the other direction.

Now...All that's left is to find Naruto...Oh joy...I wonder where he is? Ichiraku maybe?

I made my way toward Ichiraku's and noticed a flash of orange race past me and jump onto a stool and order ramen.

**'Ah, just the person we were looking for. He is an odd one isn't he?'**

_'Yeah, but that's what makes him Naruto.'_

I walk over to Ichiraku's and sit down on a stool next to Naruto and order a bowl of miso ramen.

"Hey Naruto." I say with a smile.

"Hey Sakura-chan! How are you?" He says with that goofy grin of his.

"I'm great! Haha. How are you babe?" I reply.

"I'm better now that you're here!" He replies with a blush.

_'He's so cute.'_ I think to myself.

We made some small talk about Naruto's training under Tsunade for when he finally becomes Hokage, the hospital, the mission I went on a few days ago, and a few other things that weren't particulalry important.

"Hey Sakura-chan, how about we head home? It's starting to get a sorta dark." Naruto said.

It was about 8 o'clock so it actually sort of was dark out. There was nothing better to do since we had finished eating our ramen hours ago, but instead of leaving we just sat there talking.

"Alright Naruto. Let's go." I agreed.

He pulled me over to him and put his arms around my waist. I 'eeped' out of suprise and it cause him to smirk. Oh how I love that smirk of his.

We made it to our house in about 5-10 minutes. We chit-chatted a little on the way there. But for the most part we just walked with a comfortable silence on the way home.

I walked up to the door and opened it and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch waiting for Naruto to lock the door and join me.

He sat down next to me and I leaned my head on his shoulder as he put on the tv.

**'How are we gonna get him to talk about his childhood? I don't think it'd be a good idea to just abrubtly ask him about it. I think it'd be better if we sort of eased him into it.'** My inner said.

_'Yeah. That's probably a good idea. But how are we gonna do that?' _I replied.

**'Don't look at me. You're the brains here. That's all you. I haven't got a clue.' **

_'Just great. Well this ought to be fun.'_ I replied as I internally shook my head.

"Naruto?" I asked, sort of..nervous.

"Yeah..?" He answered.

"Do I ever annoy you? With how much I complain about stupid things?" I asked, unsure.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Like, when I complain about my childhood and stuff...Does it ever bother you? Because I always feel so annoying." I say with a frown.

"No Sakura-chan. I always love listening to what you have to say. You could never annoy me."

"But..I...OUGH. Naruto. When you love someone, you want to...like...help them cope with their pain and stuff right? Like you do for me?"

"Yeah..I mean I guess so. What are you getting at?"

"Well. It's just. I feel like. You don't trust me or something. Or that...I don't even know. I mean, you know I love you right? With everything that I have. My whole freaking heart, right?"

"Why do you feel like I don't trust you? I'm confused Sakura-chan. And yes, I know you love me. And I love you too."

"Because! You always open up to everyone else but never me! I'm your girlfriend and you never tell me anything!"

"What do you mean?"

"Like...About your childhood and everything! I wanna shoulder your pain and help you with it and all that. Like you've done so many times for me. But you never let me! And I don't understand why! I love you so god damn much but you never tell me anything and it breaks my heart because I feel like you don't trust me! Or something...Like you don't...Care enough to tell me. Or don't think I'm worth it or something!" I say as I look down at my feet so my bangs hide the tears that are pouring down my face.

I felt his body tense up when I mentioned his childhood. Why is he always so guarded when it comes to me? I don't understand...

After a few moments I felt his hand come under my chin and lift my face up so that I had to meet his eyes.

"Sakura...It's not that I don't trust you. Please don't cry. And it's deffinately not that I don't care about you. I just hate seeing you upset. It's just...I didn't exactly have a happy childhood. And I don't want you to have to worry about me. And I don't want you to get upset over it. You've already been hurt before and it kills me every time. And you're already crying, I wouldn't want to possibly make you cry more on my behalf." Naruto said whiping away my tears with his thumb.

"B-But why is it s-so easy for you to tell e-everyo-one else about it? B-But not me?" I said, trying to calm down for his sake.

"Because Sakura-chan. Don't you get it? Everyone else gets upset over it. When I tell them about it. And since you love me...it would naturally hurt you more. And since I don't like seeing you upset...I avoid the subject like the plague so I don't make you cry."

"B-But that's not fair! With love it's supposed to be equal! I comfort you, and you comfort me! That's how things work. And we're supposed to tell eachother everything so that we can help eachother through it all! I don't care if I get upset! I wanna help you dammit! I love you. And I'm not letting you keep hurting!" I say, sort of aggravated as I scrambled into his lap to look into his eyes.

"Okay Sakura."

"Okay what?"

"I'll tell you about my childhood." He says with a sigh.

So for the next few hours he tells me how literally horrible his childhood was. I mean, I know I have an over-active imagination, but even that didn't come up with some of the shit he went through. I can't even...I don't understand how he went through all of that...Alone at that...He's such a strong person. I can't even fathom the amount of respect and love I have for him. After all the shit the villagers did to him...He still risks his life to save them all. He really does have a heart of gold. I'm so lucky to have him.

Even someone as strong as him though, has to shed a few tears every now and again. You can't be strong all the time. Sometimes you've got to just let it all out. And tonight, he did that. I'm just so happy I was finally the one he let his guard down with. I don't think he understands how much that means to me.

After he told me all about his childhood, I kissed away his tears and caressed his cheeks with my hand with a loving smile on my face, hoping it would help him calm down and to show him that it'll be okay, because I'll always be here for him.

After about a minute, he finally calms down and stops crying. Not that I minded. And he leaned down and kissed me pationately on the lips.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." He said after we broke apart with a smile on his face.

"For what?" I asked with a smile.

"For listening to me."

"I'll always be here for you, Naruto." I replied with a bright smile as I layed my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

And that's it! What did you guys think? It's my first one shot! I thought that was a good place to end it...

What do you guys think? Let me know how you liked it! Or even if you didn't. I'd love to hear your opinions!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!(:

Oh, and for the ones that are reading my other story. I'm really sorry about that. But I've had such bad writer's block with that. But if you'd like to give me some ideas that'd be great!

_Love You Guys!

_Delilah.


End file.
